


Cava Speculantur

by VivaciousMiscreant



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Passion, Religion, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaciousMiscreant/pseuds/VivaciousMiscreant
Summary: A strange guest lecturer in Cordelia's world religion class piques her curiosity.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cava Speculantur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
This is my first fanfic, and I've had it written for weeks but I've been too nervous to post it. But tonight my caffeine induced bravery is kicking in, so here it is. Please let me know if you want me to continue with this story, it's just kind of self-indulgent at the moment. I appreciate any and all comments. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, it means more than you know!  
All the best,  
G  
xx  


Chapter 1: In the Land of Milk and Honey  
Cordelia stepped outside and reveled in the crisp morning air. She waited all year long for cool October mornings like this. The sky was overcast, and just barely holding back rain. She placed headphones in her ears and headed towards the center of campus for her morning class. Of course, she lived in the furthest apartment complex on campus, close to where the college property ended, and the woods began. “World religions, at nine in the morning. Why do you do this to yourself, Cor?” She thought. “At least we’re having a guest lecturer today. Thank god I don’t have to listen to professor Baker drone on and on for two hours.” She sighed. She was lost in thought, walking on auto pilot toward the Humanities building when her growling stomach broke her trance. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, realizing she had just enough time to pop into the campus coffee shop before class started.  
The wind started to pick up causing her to wrap the soft cardigan she was wearing tighter to her body and quicken her pace. She pulled open the doors of Milk and Honey, immediately allowing the warm air and the smell of fresh coffee to wash over her. She scanned the shop before walking towards the counter when her eyes dwelled on a man that seemed very out of place. Standing there was a man in a black cassock with an upside-down, diamond encrusted crucifix hanging from a chain around his neck. She couldn’t help but stare. Then it clicked. “This must be our guest lecturer… But him? I was expecting a priest or a rabbi or even a monk, but a Satanist?” A puzzled look spread across her features. However, while she was lost in thought the man must have felt her eyes lingering on him. He looked up and locked eyes with her. She jumped ever so slightly, her features softening. His eyes pulled her out of her inquisitive thoughts. Once she realized she had been caught staring a deep blush spread across her features. She desperately wanted to look away, but his mismatched stare held her gaze. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen before; one eye black as ink, and the other white as snow. She felt as if he were staring directly into her soul. He awkwardly fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the exchange. Cordelia gave him a small smile as she tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear in an attempt to try and ease the awkwardness between them. Just then her phone buzzed. She jumped at the sudden vibration. She apprehensively broke eye contact with the strange man and pulled her phone from her back pocket:  
Her close friend Elle, who was in her class, sent her a text:  
“Hey girl, just got to the lecture hall, it’s filling up fast. Should I save a seat for you?”  
“Hey! Yes please! I’m just at MnH grabbing some breakfast! Be there in a few!”  
“You got it! See you soon!”  
Cordelia quickly replied and when she looked up once more the strange satanic priest was gone, and it was almost her turn to order. She tried and failed to shake off the strange feeling that was building inside of her. She couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was that was bothering her about the exchange. She wasn’t afraid of the man… just unsettled. When it was her turn to order she went with her usual order, a peppermint tea and a warm croissant. She slipped the hot beverage into a sleeve, grabbed her baked treat, and briskly walked in the direction of the lecture hall. “This should be interesting” she thought to herself.


End file.
